The present invention relates to a condensation device for dryers or combination washers/dryers of household laundry, capable of condensing in a simple and efficacious manner the water vapor produced during the drying of the laundry.
As is known in laundry dryers or combination washers/dryers, at least one condensation device in the form of a condenser is provided to condense water vapor produced during drying cycles in the dryer or combination washer/dryer. Such a condenser generally comprises a tubular casing connected to upper and lower parts of the tub of the machine via a suitable ventilation device for circulating hot air through laundry contained in the tub. A condenser conduit is also provided which is connected with the cold water source in the machine. The cold water source introduces a continuous flow of cold water inside the condenser to condense hot water vapor in the air circulating through the condenser.
Such condensers function in a satisfactory and reliable manner; however, such condensers do not operate at a high efficiency with respect to the elimination of the water vapor. Specifically, the condensing of the water vapor in the circulating hot air is predominantly carried out while the cold water circulating inside the condenser travels at a relatively high speed past the circulating hot air containing the water vapor. Owing to such circumstances, it is not possible to achieve efficacious cooling of the water vapor and consequently, a limited amount of the water vapor may be condensed. Further, it is difficult to expect that the drying of laundry within a predetermined period of time could be increased in a dryer or combination washer/dryer employing such a condenser. And, it is also difficult to expect that such a dryer or combination washer/dryer could exhibit a relatively low energy consumption characteristic.